


Вредности и влияния

by Isovaleric



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Кому с кем и как.





	Вредности и влияния

Накидываешь шаль и сразу чувствуешь себя женщиной взрослой, если не сказать что пожилой, опытной, мудрой, совсем не обязательно доброй, но справедливой и понимающей. Если взять ещё в руки ручку, закинуть ногу за ногу, поджать губы, изобразить всем лицом умный вид и ещё выпрямить спину, то можно почувствовать себя крутой бизнес-вумен. А если ручку положить, руки разместить на столе уверенно и умный свой вид сделать ещё и благожелательным — то главой большого сильного государства. Если просто закинуть ногу за ногу, откинуться в кресле, сделать вид максимально глупый и немного усталый, то получится мироощущение Бьякурана. Если вид сделать умнее, прибавить усталости и растерянности — то Шоичи. Если суровый очень…

— Прокрастинируешь?

— Размышляю о высоком.

Тсунаёши, подкравшаяся, как всегда, незаметно, покрутилась вокруг, пытаясь найти себе место и сесть, но как только Юни сообразила попытаться подвинуться, просто подхватила её под бёдра и талию, приподняла, села сама и усадила себе на колени. Девушка поняла, что даже если захочет вернуться к работе, у неё это не получится. И что ругать её никто не станет, разумеется.

— Оно и видно. Скажи Реборну, что он меня достал, а?

Юни устроилась поудобнее и фыркнула.

— Ты думаешь, меня он не достал?

— Но ты-то над ним власть имеешь.

— А он меня имеет. В виду. Не бойся. — Она прыснула.

— Мда. — Многозначительно вздохнула Тсунаёши.

Они помолчали. Юни поёрзала ещё немного и задумчиво спросила:

— А что он?

— Сказал, что я должна меньше времени проводить в интернете.

— Мда. — повторила девушка за Тсуной. — Странный он становится.

— И такое есть… А знаешь, что он мне сказал позавчера?

— М?

Тсунаёши набрала побольше воздуха и выдала гордо:

— Что я слишком распущенна!

Заявила это и подумала, что жаль, наверное, что она не видела лица Юни в этот момент.

— Бывает… — протянула та. — А на меня ты как-нибудь влияешь?

Девушка задумалась.

— Не помню…

— Ну ладно. — покорно согласилась Юни. — Завтра повлияешь… Так, чтобы он заметил. А сейчас и без него обойдёмся, верно?

Девушка ёрзнула ещё раз, весьма ощутимо, а потом наугад направила руку назад. И не промахнулась — острый нежный подбородок оказался в её слабых на вид, но цепких очень пальчиках.

— Разумеется. — Тсунаёши согласно провела ладонью вверх по внутренней стороне её бедра.


End file.
